Assassins love
by Hirikari
Summary: That girl...she's so familiar... that was what Killua thought when he saw her. He had mixed feelings. just seeing her smile made him so happy. what was going on? KilluaxOC
1. who is she?

**Hello everyone! I'm making another fanfic. I hope you'll like it and please review!**

"_DAMN!" Killua shouted and then kicked the trashcan in front of him. "I can't believe I failed to do the technique!"_

_He was so pissed off. His eyes were filled with anger._

_He was walking around town and tried to calm himself down. It wasn't working._

_Just then, he felt something bump into his shoulder._

"_Oh, I'm sorry kid." The person said. He was a man with dark brown hair and he was carrying a big box that was probably the reason why he couldn't see where he was going._

"_Are you hurt little boy?" A lady asked nicely. She was with the man who bumped into the little guy._

_When the both of them were close enough, Killua made his nails sharper and sliced the two up. Fresh blood flew into the air and splattered onto the boy's face. Their bodies fell to the ground and their blood continued to run out from their wounds._

"_AAAAAGH!"_

_Once Killua heard the screams, he made a run for it and hid in a small alley. "You shouldn't have bumped into me. I was in a bad mood you know." He murmured._

_Then, he caught a glace of a girl. She rushed to the bodies, not carrying that she was getting her dress stained by the blood. "MOTHER! FATHER!" she shouted. Tears were running down her face._

_Killua just stared blankly at the girl. And with that, he went back home._

"Ne, Killua?" Gon started.

"Yeah?" Killua looked at his best friend.

"This Island, is it really where you were born?" Gon asked.

"Yup. I was born _and _raised here. Good thing that my family moved to another Island. If we happen to bump into them here, I'm totally gonna get grounded by my parents." Killua said plainly.

"So, Killua, do you remember any interesting places here?" Kurapika asked.

Killua sighed. "This place is kinda boring ya know. Nothing much happens here!"

Just then, a beautiful girl walked passed them. "But there are a lot of beautiful women here." Leorio said while staring at the girl who just passed by.

"You pervert" Kurapika and Killua mumbled. Gon just kept looking around the town.

They suddenly stopped. "W-Why did you guys stop all of a sudden?" Leorio asked after accidently bumping into Kurapika.

"Don't you smell that?" Kurapika asked him.

Leorio started sniffing the air. "Yeah…It smells so sweet…"

"It smells like flowers." Gon said.

Killua sniffed the air more. "I don't remember this town having a flower shop."

"Should we check it out?" Gon asked him.

"Sure! I'm curious about the new flower shop here!" Killua and Gon ran to where the sweet smell came from.

"H-Hey!" Leorio shouted.

"We better follow them." Kurapika said and then ran behind the two boys.

"Hey, wait for me!" Leorio also ran after them.

They finally stopped when they reached a small stand. It had all kinds of flowers. Roses, Daises, Lilies, Bluebells, sunflowers, everything! But the flower that got their attention was an odd looking flower. It was green with light blue colors in the middle. And some purple at the edge of the petals. There was something shining in the middle of the flower. It looked like a diamond or something. And there were small red dots around the leaves.

"What is this flower?" Killua asked.

"I never saw it before." Gon said.

"Oh, you mean the cry?"

All of them looked beside them and they saw a girl carrying a pot. She had long brown hair that reached her mid back. She had brown eyes and fair skin. Her smile was so elegant, it was almost hypnotizing. She wore a light purple dress with a grey apron. And she wore black shoes with white socks.

"Um…who are you?" Gon asked.

"My name is Miliana. But you can just call me Milly." She put the pot next to the stand. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We were wondering about this strange flower." Kurapika said while pointing at the odd looking flower.

"That flower came from the deepest realms of the ocean." The girl explained. "My ancestors found the flower there and brought it to the surface. Only my family can gain this kind of flower. With its seeds, we can grow more and more flowers."

"I see…" Kurapika examined the flower. "You said that this flower is called…cry, right?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. Do you see the small diamond in the middle? It looks like a tear so it's called 'cry'."

Just as Leorio heard she said that it was a real diamond, he swiftly tried to get the flower until the others stopped him. "W-What are you doing, Leorio!" Killua shouted.

"T-That's a diamond! Diamonds are worth a fortune! With this, I'll be rich!" Leorio said.

The girl suddenly laughed. "I'm very sorry but touching the flower is impossible."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Gon asked.

"I mean, this flower is very different from other flowers. If you simply touch it, it'll turn into dust." The girl explained.

Killua had a long whistle. "That's kinda cool."

The girl just smiled at him. Killua kept staring at her. She looked so familiar. He never knew anyone named Miliana or if he ever called anyone 'Milly'. He doesn't know her but she looks so familiar.

"Anyways, are you gentlemen looking for some flowers?" the girl asked.

"Um, no, we were just looking around." Killua said. "We smelled your flowers so we came over here. We're not interested to buy any."

"Oh, I understand." The girl said.

Then there was a sudden paused between them.

"Ne, Milly?" Killua started.

"Yes?" Milly said politely.

"Have we…met before?" Killua asked.

"Hmm…no, I don't think so…" Milly said while examining Killua's face.

"But you look very familiar…" Killua insisted.

Milly fell quiet for a moment before saying, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Killua. This is Gon, Kurapika, and the old man over there is Leorio."

"What do you mean 'old man'! I'm not even 20 yet!" Leorio shouted.

"EH?" Milly exclaimed. _H-He looks so old…_ Milly thought while sweat dropping.

"Well anyways, sorry to have bothered you, Milly." Kurapika said nicely.

"No, it's fine." Milly said while smiling.

And with that, the boys walked away. They went to an inn and went to their rooms. Kurapika and Leorio were sharing a room. Gon and Killua were also sharing a room. When it was night time, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio fell asleep. Only one was still awake. Killua.

"I know I've seen her before. But where...and when…?"

**The first chapter is done! The second chapter will be up soon. See ya!**


	2. I remember

**Wahh, I just posted this fanfic only for a day and now I already got 2 reviews! I'm so happy! Thank you so much! Alright, here's the second chapter. Enjoy and review!**

Killua lifted himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock.

"Only 06.00 am?" he mumbled.

He yawned and then jumped off his bed. He took a glance at Gon who was sleeping peacefully with his mouth wide open and some saliva coming out of it. Killua chuckled a bit.

After taking a short bath and putting on some clean clothes, he took his skateboard and went out the door. He could hear some snoring coming from Kurapika's and Leorio's room. It's still very early so no one is up yet.

He went out the inn and rode his skateboard around. The fresh air was relaxing. The sight of the sea was beautiful. Honestly, he misses this place. He used to love watching the sunset or even just swimming in the warm ocean. He remembers all of his childhood here.

He was so busy looking around; he didn't notice a rock in front of him. His skateboard bumped into it and he fell. "Ouch!" he yelled.

"Ah, are you alright, Killua?"

He looked up when he heard the sweet voice.

"M-Milly?" he murmured.

"Here, let me help you." She said before pulling him up into a standing position. She put his arm around her shoulder and held his hand to support him. She wrapped her other arm around him so he wouldn't fall. Their position made Killua blush a bit. He just grabbed his skateboard and let the girl help him. His knee was bleeding so he might not be able to stand properly. Then, silence fell between them.

"Ne, Milly?" Killua said, trying to break the silence.

"Yes, Killua?" Milly said nicely.

"How long have you been staying in this island?"

"I've stayed here for 12 years. I was born and raised here too."

"So… you're the same age as I am."

"Is that so?" she shot him a smile. Weirdly, Killua blushed a bit more.

They finally made it to a small house. There were some flower pots in front of it. The sweet smell filled the air. The girl opened the door and they went in. There was no one home. She let go of Killua and he sat down on the chair behind him.

"I'll go get the first aid kit. Wait here, ok?" Milly said. Killua just nodded.

Rather than just daydream, he took a good look at the house. There was nothing new. It looked just like an ordinary house. There was a living room where he was right now, a kitchen, two bedrooms, and a bathroom. There were some pictures on the wall. He got a glance at one of them and his eyes shot wide opened. It was a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. And beside the man, there was a woman with long brown hair, light green eyes, and dark skin. And between them was…Milly. She looked like she was 8 years old.

"I'm back, Killua."

He went back to reality and quickly looked at Milly. She opened the kit and started to treat his injury.

"Um…Milly?" Killua said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Milly said without taking her gaze away from his injury.

"That picture…" he trailed off after pointing at the picture frame he saw.

Milly looked at the picture and had a bitter smile. "That's me and my parents…"

"Your…parents?" Killua repeated. It was coming back to him now. The two grownups he killed 4 years ago…were her parents! He remembered her when he killed them, she ran to her parents bodies and she cried. Now he remembers…

"Killua? Are you ok?" Milly asked worriedly.

"Milly…where are your parents now?" He had to know. He had to find out.

"My parents are dead. They were on their way to the flower shop until someone murdered them on the streets…" tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

Killua quickly wiped her tears away with his fingers. _Milly…I'm sorry… _Killua thought.

"So, you've been living here on your own?" Killua asked. She nodded. Killua's heart ached. He felt guilty.

"Anyways, I'm done with your injury, Killua." Milly said while putting a smile on her face.

"Oh, Arigato." Killua said. He stood up and so did Milly. They looked at each other. "Maybe I should give you something in return…" Killua whispered. He leaned closer to her. She stayed still, paralyzed of what the boy was trying to do. He got closer…closer…closer…

_What am I doing…? This isn't… this isn't right… _Killua thought. He moved his head and ended up kissing her cheek. He exhaled and closed his eyes. The girl moaned softly.

Killua finally pulled away from her. They both blushed at each other. Milly touched her cheek where Killua just kissed her. This made her blush even more. Killua looked away, scratched the back of his head and continued to blush.

"G-Gomenasai …" Killua said.

"Umm… I-It's fine…" Milly replied.

**Finished! Sorry if it's short. It's the best I can do for the time being. See ya in the next chapter!**


	3. let me help

**Your favorite girl is back! Alright, here's the third chapter. Please review!**

Killua stared blankly at his bowl of soup. The image of him kissing Milly's cheek came back into his head. He blushed madly at the thought.

"Killua, aren't you eating?" Gon asked.

"O-Oh!" Killua stuttered when he finally went back to reality.

"Killua, you haven't been yourself since you got back from…uh…from…where did you go this morning?" Gon said while scratching the back of his head.

"I um…I was just looking around town, that's all." Killua said before taking a sip of water from his glass.

"You didn't go to see Milly now, did you?" Leorio teased.

Killua immediately spit the water out and the water splashed into Gon's face. "O-O-Of course I didn't!" Killua said while blushing. Gon pouted before taking a tissue and wiping the water off his face.

"Um…Killua? Leorio was just joking you know." Kurapika said.

Killua paused and then laughed nervously before saying, "O-Of course I knew that! Hahaha…"

The others just sweat dropped at the sight of the white haired boy. "Um…anyways…G-Gon, do you want my lunch? I don't have any appetite right now…" Killua said nervously.

"Wow, really?" Gon asked excitedly.

Killua nodded, stood up from his seat, took his skateboard and then dashed out the door. "H-Hey, wait Ki-" Leorio couldn't finish his sentence when the boy slammed the door shut.

"W-What's wrong with Killua?" Kurapika murmured.

_**At the streets…**_

Killua rode around on his skateboard. He was so embarrassed about how he acted earlier. If he goes back, they'll totally laugh at him. On the other hand…he was really hungry!

"I wonder if I should go back…" Killua mumbled after hearing his stomach growl.

But he forgot about his stomach after he saw what was happening ahead. He stopped his skateboard and jumped off.

"P-Please…I said I was sorry…" A girl said. That voice was so familiar…

"Milly!" Killua shouted.

"Oh look, there's another one who wants to play…" one of the men said. There were 3 of them that were beating poor Milly up.

"K-Killua… get out of here…" Milly murmured.

"Stay quiet you little brat!" one of the men said and then started crushing her head with his foot.

"AAAGH!" Milly shouted as the man's foot started to press her head deeper into the ground.

"You better let her go or else!" Killua warned.

"Or else what?" The biggest man said before laughing.

"I'm warning you…" The three men looked at the boy and then they got a shiver go down their spines. He was glaring at them. They felt so scared.

"S-Sorry about that, kids. W-W-We'll take our leave now. Come on guys!" and then they made a run for it as fast as they can.

Killua wiped his glare away when those idiots ran away. He ran to Milly and tried to help her up. "Milly, are you ok?" Killua asked.

"I-I think so…" Milly said very weakly. She tried to stand up but she collapse even though Killua was supporting her.

"Milly, you have to rest." Killua insisted.

"B-But I…have to w-work…"

"No, you can't! Look at yourself! You're all beaten up!"

"But if I don't… I-I can't get any food…"

"Oh Milly…" Killua's eyes narrowed. No matter how you look at it, it's his fault why Milly got into this situation. "How about I help you with your work?"

"What? Are you sure?" Milly asked unbelievably.

"Of course. I can't leave you all alone like this, can I?" Killua said while having a cheerful smile.

Milly suddenly went speechless. "D-Did I say something wrong?" Killua asked.

"No, it's just… no one ever offered me any help before…"

"Really?"

"Yes. They call me trash and this isn't the first time I got beaten up. And they always throw rocks at me whenever I go home…"

"Milly…" again, Killua felt guilty. Helping her is the least he can do for her. "Come on, I'll help you."

Killua gently pulled her up into a standing position. Well, she was barely standing but, you guys get the picture. He placed her on a bench that was right next to the flower stand. "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it." Killua said while putting on a brown apron.

"Well, first, you have to water the flowers." Milly instructed.

Killua nodded and then took the water can. He tilted the edge right above a rose and the water rained on the beautiful flower. "Like this?"

Milly slightly laughed before saying, "Yes."

After Killua watered all of the flowers, he looked at Milly and then said, "What's next?"

"Now you just have to watch over the stand and if someone wants to buy some flowers, just act polite." Milly explained.

Not long after, a woman came by and said, "Can I get some Lilies please?"

"Oh, sure." He took one of the pots that had some Lilies in it and had it over to the woman.

"How much?" The woman asked.

"Oh um…" He looked at Milly. "Milly, how much is this?"

Milly smiled sweetly and told him how much it cost. The woman gave the boy the money and Killua handed over the money to Milly. It went on like that for awhile. A customer comes by to buy some flowers, Killua asks Milly how much it costs, the customer pays and Killua hands over the money to Milly.

Killua's stomach suddenly growled. "Killua, are you hungry?" Milly asked after laughing.

"Y-Yeah, I haven't had lunch yet." Killua said while scratching the back of his head.

"Me too. Let's take a break and go out to eat." Milly said.

"Are you sure you want to leave the stand?" Killua asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. We won't be gone long anyways." Milly insisted. She stood up and nearly fell down because she could barely keep her balance. Killua went to help her. He put his arms around her and helped her stand. This made the two of them blush.

With the help of Killua, Milly walked to the stand and took out a sign. It said, "ON BREAK".

They walked a few minutes and then Killua noticed that Milly was panting. She was sweating and looked really tired. She hasn't fully healed yet so of course she's so weak.

Killua stopped and so did Milly. The boy took out his skateboard and threw it to the ground. Slowly, Killua helped Milly get on it. Killua also stood on the skateboard in front of her.

"Um…K-Killua?" Milly said.

"Hold on, ok?" Killua said after looking back at her with a smile. Milly nodded slowly.

Killua placed one of his feet on the ground and slowly moved the skateboard. Immediately, Milly wrapped her arms around Killua's stomach a little harshly. He felt her head pressing against his right shoulder. She was holding him so tight. This made Killua blush like crazy.

"M-M-Milly? A-Are you ok?" Killua stuttered.

"Don't go too fast or else I'll fall off!" Milly said in his shirt.

_Ohhh…She's hanging on to me because she's scared… _Killua thought.

Like Milly told him, he moved the skateboard slowly. The girl just kept holding on tight. _I've never been on the skateboard with someone else before… _Killua thought again.

Killua stopped when they made it to a small restaurant. He got off his skateboard and Milly followed him. "Milly, do you want to eat here?" Killua asked while picking up his skateboard.

Milly nodded. "Sure."

**Ok, that's it then! I can't wait to write the next chapter. Hahaha! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!**


End file.
